Right here waiting for you
by 2littlegreeneyes
Summary: At the end of "Chosen",Spike accepts Buffy's love,but he chooses to die and fulfill his destiny.But,with the help of The Powers that Be, more that one lover will be brought back...
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

Author's Note:Hey everybody!I know I haven't posted anything in a long time, but here I am now!Better late than never,right?I'm really curious to see what will be the reactions to this sory, 'cause it's my first long one.I really hope you'll like it and that you'll let me know that.

Disclaimer:If I would've owned "Buffy the Vampire Slayer", trust me, it would've ended a whole lot different.

Summary:At the end or "chosen", Spike accepts Buffy's love, but he still chooses to die and fulill his destiny. But,with a little help from The Powers that Be,more that one lover will be brought story has a light crossover with "Xena the Warrior Princess", but I didn't considered that it should be in the crossover main pairings are:Spike/Buffy, Willow/Tara, Xander/Anya, Giles/Jenny, Faith/Wood, Angel/Cordy, Fred/Wesley and, I think, Dawn/Connor.I'm still not sure about the last one though.

Enjoy!

Right here waiting for you

Ch. 1

"I love you."

Spike looked at her aver their burning hands. In his cerulean yes she could easily read what she imagine was in hers too: love, awe and hope, but his were also laced with a tint of regret.

"'Bout time you admit it, pet. I've been telling you this for years now."

She grinned, relieved that he believed her. After everything they had been through, she had feared that he would reject her love. Her eyes filled with happiness, thinking that finally, everything will be all right now.

Spike looked at her, knowing what she must be thinking. He hated the idea of crushing her hopes, but he had to make her understand that this was what he searched for all his life and unlife: to make a difference. _To save the world._

"Pet." he began, "remember when I promised that I'll never leave you?" She nodded, the happiness on her face being clouded with confusion. "And I swear to God 'tis the last thin' I want to, but I have to do this, Buffy." Tears began to run again on her face, while her eyes showed her realization and distress at his words.

She opened her mouth to speak, to try and convince him to stay with her, but he beat her to it.

"I love you", he said. "and I always will, but this is somethin' I have to do."

She dropped her head, a little hurt that he choose this over her, but also proud of the man inside him-_her man._

"But I'll promise you somethin'." He lifted her head again with his free hand. "I'll come back. No matter where I am, no matter if I have to storm heaven an' hell, I'll come back to you." She managed to smile through her tears.

"Promise?" she croaked in a small voice.

"On my unbeating heart, that beats just for you." He said, also with a small smile through the waterfall of tears that marred his beautiful face.

She couldn't resist anymore and grasped the back of his head, giving him a long and loving kiss. When they finally parted, she rested her forehead against his and whispered:

"I'll always wait for you, don't forget that. But, please, be quick. I don't know how much I can last without you."

"I'll do my best." He whispered back. Suddenly, they heard a loud crash. The hellmouth was beginning to cave in.

"Now go!" Spike shouted. After another short kiss, she let go of his hand and ran towards the exit, not before sending him a whisper of "I'll be waiting."

Spike watched her leave and turned his eyes to the hellmouth again after she was gone.

"I wanna see how it ends." As he was beginning to disintegrate, he laughed. He finally did it. He really saved the world this time.

* * *

Meanwhile, Buffy had managed to jump on the roof of the school bus that was quickly leaving Sunnydale and the hellmouth. After a few minutes they stopped and she jumped down. She enveloped Dawn in a loving embrace and then turned to face the crater that was once Sunnydale.

"I don't understand. Who did this?" she heard Giles ask, genuinely confused

"Spike…" she whispered back as an answer. He looked away, but not before she saw on his face awe and shame.

She looked at the crater again, just in time to see the "Welcome to Sunnydale" sign fall in it.

'Huh, you did it again, honey.' She thought, with a small smile, remembering one of Spike's favorite "hobbies".

As she approached the crater, she heard Andrew saying that Anya died protecting him. Her heart went to Xander when she heard his reply. She understood him. After all, she was experiencing the same thing. Her eyes began to mist up again, but she forced her tears down. Spike wouldn't have wanted her to cry. She promised she would wait, and she will. She heard the others joking around her, and then Dawn's question.

"Yeah, Buffy, what are we going to do now?"

She began to smile. Everything will be alright. After Spike comes back, of course, but she had faith in him. He always kept his promises, after all.

She turned back at the others. Only then did she noticed that most of them were hurt, including her. They needed tending and some of them really quick. There was really only one place they could go where they wouldn't be questioned.

'I really hope Angel managed to set that second front.' she thought dryly.

She entered once again and hopefully for the last time in a long period, in full slayer-mode.

"Okay. The only place we can go is L.A." The others nodded, some with relief, others looking uncomfortable.

"Um, B, we need a new driver. Robin's kinda beat up." Said Faith, her eyes full of concern for the dark-skinned man.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't knew." Buffy looked around her. Most of the slayers were hurt, and those who weren't so severe were helping the others. Kennedy was supporting Willow, who was still feeling shaken after the spell. Xander was distressed after Anya, Andrew was in shock, and Dawn and herself weren't an option, not if they wanted to arrive safe. So that left one man. "Giles, could you please drive? You don't look as bad as the rest of us." She said with a small smirk.

Giles scowled at her and went to relieve Robin, muttering something about "no bloody respect for the elders nowadays".

"Buffy?" Buffy turned to Willow's small voice, a little surprised to see tears and sadness in her eyes. 'What could be wrong now?' she asked herself. 'We won, The First is defeated, I mean we had casualties, but…' And the she realized.

"Buffy, where is he?" Same old Willow, always knowing her so well. She probably was one of the few in the house who noticed the strong connection between Buffy and Spike. Buffy remembered how, even before the soul, Willow, Tara and Dawn liked Spike, and treated him like their friend.

She turned towards the crater again. Despite her decision not to cry, tears welled up in her eyes as well and some of them felled. Dawn looked confused at both of them.

"What are you talking about? The only men with us were Robin, Xander, Giles and…" Suddenly, her eyes went wide. "Buffy, where is he? Where's Spike?" Buffy couldn't talk, she squeezed her eyes shut and fell on her knees, not wanting to look at her little sister's anguished face.

"No! No, he can't be gone! Not him! This is Spike, he doesn't leave us, doesn't leave _you _! Please tell me it's not true!" Buffy only started to cry harder. The Wicca and teenaged Key approached her fallen form and caught her in a strong embrace. The three stayed that way for a few minutes, until Buffy calmed down a little and could talk.

"He-he said th-that i-it's what he wan-wanted." She managed to say between tears and hiccups. "But th-that he'll be back, a-and come t-to me a-again." She said, her tears increasing as she remembered the heartbreaking scene in the hellmouth.

"Then he will." Whispered Willow softly. "He always comes back." Buffy send Willow a teary smile, grateful that she wasn't judging her, and that she seemed to be accepting Spike without questions. After all, she was her best friend, and that's what best friend's do, they understand and support each other.

* * *

They threw one last look at the remains of their home. The three of them were the only ones left, all the others having already got on the bus. The new potentials weren't really so perturbed of the destruction of the little town. After all, they didn't have many happy moments here. But for the rest of them, it was a huge milestone.

For Buffy, Willow, Xander and Giles it was the place where they encountered their loved ones, and lost some more. Angel, Spike, Oz, Tara, Anya, Jenny and Joyce were some of them. For Faith, it was a place that held not as much love, but equally very fond memories. It was the first place where she felt that she belonged. She made here her first friends in the Scooby gang, and she encountered a presence of a father, in the Mayor. Sure, he was evil, but he had really cared about her.

For Robin, it was the place where he finally made peace with his mother and her killer. Although it pained him to admit, Spike was right. He never was the center of his mother's world. Andrew was shocked. Warren, Jonathan, Anya…he couldn't stop thinking about them.

All of them had lost something here, whether it was innocence, a parent, a lover, a friend or all of the above. But at the same time all have won something in return. Even if it was placed on top of a hellmouth, Sunnydale will always be home for them.

At last, they turned and walked towards the bus, with Buffy in the middle, Willow and Dawn posing as guardians against everyone who dared disturb the distressed slayer.

When they arrived at the bus, Giles sent Willow a questioning look, but she just shook her head, a sad expression on her face. Giles looked away. He had never really liked Spike, but he remembered the summer Buffy was… gone.

The vampire was heartbroken, he didn't even want to eat, and the prospect of a sunbath was suddenly looking very promising. Until one day, when Tara and Giles went to his crypt. They found him drunk, crying over Buffy. After they managed to clean his crypt of all the junk and empty bottles (Giles still couldn't understand how a person, even a vampire could drink so much in only 3 days), they tried talking to him. Well, Tara tried. Giles was still in wonder. Only now did he began to understand that what they thought was just infatuation ran much deeper. He was pulled out of his thoughts when his brain registered that Tara was yelling. Tara? Yelling? Something was surely wrong. He caught the last part of Tara's tirade.

"…so you better move from that chair if you don't want me to throw you. Buffy would of been ashamed of you." At this, the vampire only began to cry harder. "What about Dawn? Don't you care at all what's happening to her? She hadn't eaten at all since Buffy…" at that, Tara stopped and began to cry softly too. She kneeled before the bleached blond and took his hands in hers. Giles just stood there, not knowing what to do. He had never seen Tara speak so loud, and without stuttering. Also, it was new to him that a member of the gang was being so gentle and tender to Spike, except Dawn. It seemed that the vampire was thinking the same thing, as he looked in awe at Tara.

"We all miss her, Spike," By now, he seemed to have calmed himself a little. "but now, we need you. Dawn needs you." He jerked his head at the words, an awed and questioning expression in his eyes. The Scoobys never asked anything of him nicely. Especially Buffy…

'But that's not true, is it?' a voice said in his head. 'She asked you to take care of Dawn, and you promised you would. And you failed her then, but you can make sure that Dawn is safe, now that she isn't here to take care of her instead.'

A determined light shone in his eyes as he sat up. Tara and Giles looked at him as he stood, tall and powerful. To Giles, it sent a felling of deja-vu. He remembered how powerful Spike was and looked before the chip, and even after. Spike was one of the few Big Bads that Giles continued to fear, even after he was chipped. He knew now that it was because Buffy never truly beat him, as he never could, or would, kill her. Giles never underestimated him, and he knew that if he got rid of the chip and he really wanted, he could kill Buffy.

But, as he looked at Spike talking to Dawn and convincing her to eat, after none of them could, he knew that Spike would never harm either Dawn or Buffy or anyone else, knowing that it would upset the two girls.

That summer, the vampire stood by their side, well, mostly Dawn's, and fought with them, for them, and helped the best way he could. Even then, when he had no idea of Willow's, Xander's, Tara's and Anya's plan, he stayed. He asked Spike one night, when they were patrolling alone, why. Why, even after all that happened to him in 'Sunnyhell', as he named it, even after Buffy's death, did he stayed? He smiled sadly, while taking a long drag of a cigarette.

"I made a promise to a lady", he answered, his voice cracking.

After that faithful night in the bathroom, Giles, as the rest of the gang, despised him. When he came back from England and found out that Spike was back as well, his first reaction was the desire to stake him. But, after he found out about the soul, he had to admit that the blond vampire earned, if not his complete forgiveness nor extreme affection, then his deep respect.

Now, looking back, he couldn't possibly understand why he agreed with Wood. Buffy was right, Spike was a good man, but they never gave him a chance to prove himself. Giles just wished that, if by some miracle Spike would return, he could apologize and get to now the vampire, the Champion, better. A small smile tugged at Giles' mouth. Knowing Spike, he would find a way to get back to his girls.

* * *

Meanwhile, the girls have walked to the end of the bus, where Xander kept them place.

"Almost like high-school." Whispered Willow. The three best friends looked at each other with sad, nostalgic smiles on their faces, remembering a time when slaying was cool, and their worst fear was Snyder catching them out of class.

The girls sat down, with Buffy and Willow in the middle, Xander next to Willow and Dawn next to Buffy, and the bus started it's journey towards the City of Angels. Or demons, depending on the week.

The 4 friends linked hands. The potentials, no, the Slayers were happy. They had survived their first wannabe-apocalypse, and they chattered quietly with each other, while the most unscathed ones tented the others. Faith was taking care of Robin, close to the foursome. Andrew sat by himself, lost in thoughts of past encounters and future insecurities. Now that the first was beaten, what would be his role in the gang? He was scared that they would dispense of him. He just didn't know what to do to make them see he could be helpful, so that they would allow him to be with them. He didn't want to be alone again. After he killed Jonathan, with only Warren/The First as company, he felt more alone than ever. He didn't want to feel like that ever again.

Kennedy was tending a badly injured slayer, while throwing glances at Willow. The fact wasn't lost by Dawn, who smiled on the inside. She didn't like Kennedy. She missed Tara so much, and she was sure Willow felt the same. The wicca had barely looked at the newly-turned slayer when she got in the bus.

Buffy turned towards Xander and Willow, and noticed the tears coming from their eyes. But they weren't tears of joy. In the last few years, whenever they stopped a disaster, there usually weren't many happy tears. Two years ago, Buffy had died. Last year, Tara had died and Willow had become the Big Bad. Now… Now they lost much more. Apart from Spike, Anya and the new slayers, they have lost their home. It wasn't going to be as easy to recover this time. But they would do it. After all, what couldn't they face if they were together?

While Buffy was thinking, or, at least, trying to think positive, Xander and Willow looked at each other. After a small conversation that took place only in their minds, they turned towards Buffy. The slayer was lost in thoughts, but soon realized that they were watching her and focused on her friends.

"Buffy, we um… Xander and I would like to tell you something." Willow said, in a small voice. Buffy frowned. 'Now what?' She nodded at her to continue.

"Um…we want to apologize." Buffy's eyes went wide.

"Guys, you have nothing…"

"Yes, we do, Buffster." Xander interrupted her. He turned towards her, and only then did she see in his eye sadness, shame, but also determination.

"You always took care of us. Spike was right. We were the cause of more getting-into-problems situations than solutions-for-getting-out-of-problems situations. But we always trusted you. Trusted that you will get us out, save us. And you did, you always did. But we failed you." At that, Buffy opened her mouth to disagree with him, but Willow began to speak.

"No, Buffy, he's right. In the end, when you counted on us, we failed you. We didn't believe in you, and we were against you, even though you proved more than capable to lead us against the First."

Buffy looked down. That fateful night will remain forever in her memory as the most horrible and beautiful night in her life. Horrible because of the lack of faith her friends and her sister in her abilities. Beautiful, because it was the first night she actually let herself be close to the man she loved. She lifted her head and enveloped Willow and Xander in a loving glance. Yeah, she felt completely wracked that night. But then, Spike found her, and as most of the time in the last year, he made her feel loved, beautiful…strong.

"Look, guys," she started, "I'm not gonna lie to you. I felt really bad that night. But it's long forgiven. I understand, I really do. After that fiasco with Caleb," Buffy looked guilty, after all, she thought, it was her that brought Xander and the potentials there, and got some of them killed, "I made myself into the hard general Giles wanted. And I know it wasn't exactly what he wanted, but I had to detach myself of everything. It's just that we were surrounded by so much death and destruction, that I…" she stopped.

At some point, she began to cry and now Willow was cradling her. It was hard remembering those times, when she hadn't had any hope, and the only one who could give her any comfort, like always, was Spike. She knew that her friends didn't like him, hell, Giles even tried to kill him, but he was the one that didn't let her drown.

After calming down, she looked at her best friends. After everything they had been trough, they were like her family.

"I know that we had rough times, and that we weren't always together, but now everything will change." She smiled and they returned it.

"Buff, I also wanted to apologize about Spike." Buffy's mouth dropped. Now THAT was weird. Xander began to fumble self-consciously. "I can't say he's my favorite person in the world. First time he came here, he wanted to kill us. After Angelus, he came and messed our life again. Then, he was chipped and, I have to admit, I felt kinda sorry for him. And then he comes with the bombshell that he loves you! And he makes Warren build the bot! Neither of us really believed him that his feelings were true." Xander paused, thinking what he was going to tell next.

"But after you were… gone," he winced, the subject of Buffy's death was still sensible, "You didn't see him, Buffy. I never knew a vampire could look so sick. He didn't eat, he didn't sleep, he only drank and killed demons. He was just skin and bones. But after a while, he began to look better. He started eating and taking care of Dawn. I asked Giles once what made him change. He said that Spike told him that he made a promise."

Buffy's eyes were swimming in tears again. She knew that he was referring to the promise he made her. Even after two years, she was still awed at haw Spike treasured her, even in death.

"We all owe you and Spike apologizes." Was Willow saying.

"Guys, really, it's okay. I mean, the stuff with Spike you'll have to clear with him, but the rest is long forgiven."

Willow smiled in gratitude, while Xander was looking at Buffy with a curious expression on his face.

"What do you mean, we'll have to 'clear it with Spike'? Buffster, he's gone." He said.

Buffy smiled brightly, the first real smile since leaving her lover in the hellmouth.

"For now, yeah, he's gone, but he'll be back. And I'll wait for him. We promised." She said, her eyes full of love for the bleached blond.

Xander looked at her in awe, but not because of what she said about Spike. He had lived in Sunnydale for too long to be wondered by these things. No, what really surprised him was the love shining in his friend's eyes, directed towards a vampire, again. But not even her love for Angel could compare to this. While then, Buffy was a teenager living her first love, full of fluff and dreams, now she loved Spike like a grown woman, who knew the difference between fairy-tales and real life. It was the kind of love he had seen between Willow and Tara, Giles and Jenny and himself and Anya. It was IT, the love of their life. How could have this escape them for so long?

"So, it's real then? You and Dead Boy Jr, huh?" he more stated than asked, with amusement in his voice.

"Yep, it's all with the real." She replied, popping the 'p'.

They all began to laugh. Only Buffy could phrase something like that. Suddenly, Dawn stopped laughing and gasped.

"Oh my God, Buffy, your hand!"

Only then did they notice Buffy's left hand, which sported a scar. That, strangely, started to glow.

"What happened?" asked Dawn, worried. She didn't want something happening again, not after what they've just narrowly escaped.

"Do you feel something? Does it hurt?" asked Willow, starting to examine it.

"No, it's actually kinda … warm." Buffy replied, furrowing her brow. Suddenly, she broke into a smile.

"It's Spike!" she squealed.

"What?! Now?" asked Xander, confused. "I mean, already?"

"No, or at least I don't think so. When we were in the hellmouth, we joined hands and they burst into flames. At the moment I didn't noticed, I was too… preoccupied" explained Buffy, blushing a little. Dawn and Willow exchanged grins, guessing exactly with 'what' she was 'preoccupied'.

"Anyway it didn't hurt, it just felt warm, like now." She continued, frowning. She couldn't understand why it didn't hurt her then, and it unsettled her a little. After all, it happened while they were in the hellmouth, and that thought wasn't exactly comforting.

"Buffy." She turned at Willow's hesitant voice. "I don't know how, or why even, but that flame, or whatever it was, united you and Spike. I can see traces of his aura in yours, and they weren't that pronounced before."

Buffy looked at Willow with a curious expression on her face.

"Will, what do you mean when you say that those traces weren't that pronounced 'before'?

Willow began to fidget. She didn't know how Buffy will take what she was about to say to her, but she didn't want any more secrets between them. They were too many in the past and they only drove the two friends apart. 'Here's to hoping she won't hate me' she thought, grimly.

"Look, I probably should have said this some time ago, but I honestly didn't think it was that important and I didn't want you to think I'm crazy or something. 'Cause I'm not. Crazy I mean." She clarified, seeing the amused looks on her friends' faces.

"It's okay, Will, we don't think you're crazy." Said Xander, amused but also a little concerned. Willow was beginning to babble and that normally didn't lead to anything good. He remembered the night they chose Faith over Buffy. After she left the house, Giles, Willow, Xander and Dawn talked about what they were going to say to Spike and who would do it.

Dawn didn't want to do it, since she felt bad about how she treated Buffy, and wanted to take the words back immediately after she said them. But she couldn't, and she really didn't want to talk to Spike about it, since he would probably see through her the moment she opened her mouth.

Giles and Xander refused from the beginning, knowing that after the way they had treated him in the past, he wouldn't have any problem snapping their neck when they told her about Buffy. Giles' probably more since that 'incident' with Wood.

So it was decided that Willow will be the one to do it. Not that Willow personally thought it was such a good idea, but nobody listened to her. They hoped that the compassion Spike had shown Willow in the past will extend to this situation as well. On the good side, they were right with the 'Willow compassion' part. On the bad side, they were also right that Spike would've killed or at least harmed anyone that wasn't Dawn or Willow when he heard the news.

But the thing that made it go downhill then was the fact that Willow began to babble. As in the same thing she was doing now. 'I just hope Buffy has the same soft spot for Willow Spike has' thought Xander, convinced that whatever the read-head was going to tell Buffy, it would contain at least a part that the Slayer won't like.

Buffy was also beginning to get anxious. She didn't like it anymore when Willow began to babble. It usually meant she did a spell that affected the Slayer or her friends, and, although Willow's magic was better now than three years ago, she was nervous.

"Um," Willow began slowly. "About two years ago, Tara showed me how to read auras." She stopped a little, trying to loose the knot that formed in her throat at the mention of her former lover. "Anyway, the first thing to know is that everyone has their own personalized aura, and that they differ from different species, too. Mostly, demons' auras are black, from the whole 'evil' part, while humans' are quite colorful. The only vampires I know that have other colors in their aura are Angel and Spike."

"But that must be because of the soul, right?" asked Dawn.

"At first, it would appear so. The problem is, Spike's was colored since I started to see auras…" Willow let it sink, knowing it was quite a lot to take in. What she just said proved that, even two years ago, Spike wasn't your average vamp.

Not surprisingly, it was Xander that broke the silence with a question that everyone wanted to ask.

"What?! I mean, what other colors did he have? And what did they, uh, mean?"

Willow grimaced, knowing that if she would've said something earlier, she could've changed a lot in their perception of the blond vamp.

"Well, Spike was quite different from the beginning. Tara told me that since she first saw him, they were a bunch of colors surrounding him. Apart from the black, there were also red, meaning passion and blue equaling… power." Xander frowned.

"Okay, wait a little. When Tara first saw him, it was after the chip. What power could he have had then?" Xander's tone wasn't one of derision, but of true curiosity. The slayer was still surprised how good he seemed to be taking the whole 'Spike situation'. Willow smiled, thinking the same thing.

"Xan, you have to remember Spike was a master vampire, and one that seemed to have quite a soft spot for all of us. If it weren't so, I don't think he would've let us lived." She turned to Buffy with an apologizing look. "Buff, sorry, but I think that, if Spike would've really wanted to, he would have killed you." Xander began to laugh.

"Come on Will. I mean, I know he was good, but he wasn't THAT good… Right?" He stopped laughing once he realized no one else was.

"Willow's right, Xan. I asked him once after he came from Africa why he didn't kill me when he had the chance. Which was quite a couple of times, let me tell you. He told me that he wanted to kill me that night in the school, but when my mom hit him, he became curious. He said he had never met a Slayer that had a life apart from her duty." While she told them that, she began to smile. She remembered that night when he confessed his true reasons. What she didn't tell them was that he also said he was too mesmerized from seeing her dancing that first night in the Bronze. That was something just for them to know.

She turned towards Willow again as she continued her explanations.

"After Adam, whenever he was in the same room as you and Riley, wisps of green would blend with his aura, too."

"Let me guess," interrupted a grinning Xander, "jealousy, right?" When Willow nodded, he burst in laughter. "I can't believe that 'the Green-monster' theory is so… literate." The girls just shook their heads and returned their attention to Willow, although Buffy's cheeks were a tinge more colored.

"That's it?" asked Dawn, amused by her sister's reactions.

"Not by far. See, after the whole Adam incident, whenever he was in the same room as you, Buffy or Joyce, slivers of gold were also visible. At first, they were faint, but, as time went on, they began to increase. Afterwards, they were also present when he was with Tara, Anya or me. They were fainter, though, but they were definitely there. Also, there were cream tendrils whenever he was patrolling with one of us, or when there was evil ahead. There was also some yellow…" she trailed off, trying to remember as much as she could.

This time, the other Summers broke the silence. "But what do they mean, Will?"

"Well, cream is for when you feel protective of something or someone, when you try to defend it or them. Yellow is when you respect someone, and gold is when you…"

"…love someone…" interrupted Xander. Willow nodded and smiled gently at her friends. This was just more proof that the love Spike said he felt was real, and not just an exaggeration of his.

"What about his soul?" asked a tearful Slayer. She was feeling so many things right now, things that made her confused… love, sorrow, despair, curiosity… With every explanation from her best friend, she realized even more how unjust they all were to Spike, but especially her. She couldn't wait for him to come back, so she could properly ask for his forgiveness.

Willow smiled gently.

"His soul was one of the most pure white I've ever seen. Purer than even most people, and definitely purer that Angel's. To be exact, it was almost pure silver, and that kind is extremely rare." At that, Xander snorted, and Buffy gave him a questioning look. He realized she could've taken it the wrong way and hurried to clarify.

"I'm not laughing at hum, Buff. I was just thinking what Dead boy Sr. would say if he would hear that his grandchilde is better than him." Buffy smirked and looked away, remembering their last discussion, so she didn't notice when Willow leaned in closer to Xander and whispered to him.

"I think I could arrange that." The only answer she got was a smirk worthy of William the Bloody.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: First of all, I would like to thank **romy**, **nikkichic**, **bahjcb**, **Firewolfe**, **SoccerStar007** and **TheSwansSparrow** for their reviews and support. I'm sorry I didn't update until now, but I'm in my last year at high school and I'm pretty busy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 2**

Dusk had fallen, while the yellow school-bus continued its journey to Los Angeles. Most of the new Slayers had fell asleep, Faith was dozing near Robin, waking at every move the wounded man made, and Giles was trying to stay awake long enough to bring them all to safety. But the four people in the back didn't feel the weariness or the tiredness. They were chatting happily about Sunnydale and past events, low enough so that they didn't disturb anyone.

They were remembering the time they were controlled by little Bezoars (and Xander was complaining that 'everyone hit me') when Vi, one of the few who remained awake to keep Giles company, approached them to tell them that they will be arriving at the Hyperion in a few minutes.

After she went to went to the front of the bus again, the cheery mood seemed to transform in a rather tense one. Even though they were aware that they needed rest and food, the thought that their path was going to entwine again with Angel's made Xander, Willow and Dawn a little nervous. The first two hadn't really forgotten Angelus' reign of terror and Jenny's murder, and the fact that he left Buffy was still making Dawn wish she could dispose of the Key's energy so she could blast him.

As for Buffy, she felt strange because … she didn't feel anything. Before, even the mention of his name would make her feel like she had butterflies in her belly, but now… Now, all she could think about was Spike and the fact that he would return to her, hopefully very soon.

* * *

Finally, they arrived at the Hyperion. Angel, Wesley, Lorne, Fred and Gunn were waiting for them in front of the hotel, the lack of sun making it possible for the vampire to be in the 'front lines'. After they got Robin and the gravely injured Slayers inside, Angel began to look after Buffy. Giles was talking to Wesley, informing him of their latest adventure and, mostly, Spike's role in saving the world, yet again. Angel couldn't help but grit his teeth in frustration. Since when did Giles like Spike? Moreover, since when did _anyone _like Spike?!?!

Andrew was with the more healthy Slayers, eating quietly and starring in the distance, not playing much attention to his surroundings. Fred and Lorne were taking care of the injured ones, while Gunn helped Faith take Robin in a room upstairs.

Finally, he saw her and frowned. Dawn was bandaging her middle, to help heal her cut, even though it was already only a small line. Willow and Xander were with them too. It seemed that the foursome were reluctant to leave each others side since leaving the bus.

He approached them and opened his mouth to call her, but shut it when he saw her stiffen.

"Angel." Her voice was flat, not exactly cold, but not welcoming, either.

Seven eyes looked at him as the four of them turned. While five were filled with mild annoyance, Buffy's gaze remained blank. He shifted slightly, uneasy under their stares.

"I see you're all okay." He said, trying to relieve a little the tense atmosphere, but only managing to darken it.

"On the outside." Said Xander, his voice filled with pain. Angel took another look around and noticed that the ex-demon wasn't in sight.

"Did Anya…"

"Yes." Interrupted Willow, wanting to spare her friend.

"But Spike's … gone too, so we're not 'okay', not by far." Said Dawn, throwing Spike's name in the conversation, knowing that it would only enrage Angel, but feeling a little sorry when she saw her sister's small flinch. Meanwhile, all other conversations stopped and everyone was watching them.

Angel couldn't believe it. First, he had to smell Spike all over Buffy when he went to Sunnydale to help. There, he also found out that Spike - _Spike_, of all vampires - had a soul. A _soul_! Now, not only he heard Giles praising his actions, but Dawn's proclamation that they were grieving for hid grand-childe! When, at last, he managed to collect his jaw from the floor, he began to stutter.

"Sp-Spike? Wha… Why… what does Spike have to do with ..." He was cut off by a furious-looking Giles.

"He has everything to do with, you pillock! It was thanks to him that we destroyed the Turuk-Hans and managed to close the Hellmouth once and for all!"

At this, Angel only began to laugh.

"Spike? He's the hero?! Oh please, I…" Giles cut him off again, this time with a punch that sent him down.

"See, that's you're problem, _Angelus_," he said, in a too-calm, Ripper-like voice. "You disconsidered Spike his entire un-life, never admitting that he was better than you, with or without the soul. Something that most of us, and, to my eternal shame, I did in particular. I was blinded by my previous… encounter with Angelus and I couldn't believe the fact that not all vampires, and, mostly, not all of the Aurelius line, were evil incarnated. But listen to this, _Angel_"he spat, "and listen good, because Spike is twice the man and vampire you are; always has been and always will be."

"Giles…" He turned to the sound of the small voice, only to find himself with an armful of slayer. Crying, on top of all.

"Thank you." She whispered her eyes full of love and gratitude to her father figure.

"You don't have to thank me, Buffy. In fact, I should be apologizing…"

"You already did." She interrupted, giving him another bone-crushing hug.

"Buffy… lungs…" he rasped.

"Oops, sorry." She replied with an embarrassed, but glowing smile and let him go. Everyone began to laugh and the tension was broken. The others returned to whatever they were doing, and Buffy turned her green eyes to Angel, who was beginning to stand up.

"Look, Angel, I'm really grateful that you put your hotel at our disposal, but if you don't respect Spike, or, at least, stop referring to him as the monster you think he is, we'll have to find another place to stay." Buffy voice wasn't loud, but it had a finality that Angel knew couldn't be changed. When she saw he wasn't saying anything, she took it as an agreement and turned to leave. But, after a few steps, she stopped and, without turning, whispered.

"I'm cookie. But it's Spike's cookie." She made another step, but stopped again when she heard him speak.

"Why him?" He sounded genuinely confused, and she realized that he really didn't believe nobody that Spike really wasn't who he thought he was.

"Because he loves me." She answered simple.

"But I…"

"He loved me without the soul, Angel. Something that Angelus would never be capable of doing. And because he stayed. Even when I was the world's biggest bitch to him, he stayed, and he continued to love me." She turned back to him and he froze when he saw the love reflected in her hazel eyes. Love that wasn't directed at him.

"He gave me strength when I was alone and he believed in me when nobody else would. He stood for me and my sister in front of a hell-god and he was almost killed because of it, but he never betrayed me. He fought for a soul for me, because he thought I couldn't love him without one. But he was wrong. I fell in love with him long before of the soul, but I never let myself give in to him. And you know why?" This time, the accusation in her eyes was only for him.

"Because I was afraid he would leave me 'for my own good'." She spat. "Or that, once he would be sure of my love, he would tire of me eventually. But he didn't. I know now that he would never leave me by his own will for good, and that he will come back to me, whatever it takes."

With those words, she left not only the vampire behind, but she also finally closed the door to her past. She was ready to look to the future now.

She went to get a room. It was high time that she had a good-nights sleep, without any threats looming ahead.

* * *

Three women were sitting in what looked to be an old temple, surrounded by spindles. Suddenly, two blue lights filled up the room. When they were gone, two ethereal beings stood in their place, a man and a woman, dressed in black leathers. The women gave small bows, but didn't acknowledge the couple verbally. Shortly, another light, this time gold, lit the place up, revealing another woman, dressed in pink.

"We come in front of you with a request." Spoke the first woman, with piercing blue eyes.

"Our Champions have suffered enough," said the man, "they deserve a reward."

"The time for their reward," said one of the three women, the youngest one.

"Has not come yet." Continued the second woman, who seemed to be in her early thirties.

"We know, and we don't ask for it. We merely ask that they could at least have a glimpse of it." Pleaded the women dressed in pink, whose long golden hair seemed to form a halo around her head and torso.

The three women looked at each other and nodded.

"That can be done." Approved the oldest one.

The couple smiled, while the golden-haired beauty let a small laugh of delight. The man lifted his right arm and six people appeared out of thin air.

"You may go to them," said the blue-eyed woman, "but be careful." she warned. "You cannot tell them of what is to come, but only to reveal them that not all hope is lost." They nodded and disappeared again in a white flash.

* * *

That night, six people in the Hyperion, six Champions, dreamed of their loved ones. Every one of them received the same message.

"Wait for me. I love you."

* * *

**AN:Sorry its so short, but I promise I'll do my best to update sooner this time,ok?**


	3. Chapter 3

An: Thank you, thank you, thank you so much for your reviews: **emeraldlily06, ****bahjcb, Sailor Sayuri, The Queen of Confusion, lil-leti and Kina Kalamari** and for all of you that added this story to their favorite list. I can't say how happy I am to see that someone actually reads and enjoys this. Hope you'll like what's coming too!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The next day, everyone was feeling much better. The new Slayers were all almost completely healed, thanks to their healing powers that had kicked in over night. Robin was also much better and he was actually able to stand, thanks to a spell of Willow's. Not that Faith was letting him do much. It was quite amusing to see the dark Slayer fret over him like a mother hen. Amusing, but endearing al the same.

By the time Buffy came down, the Slayers were spread around the hotel, Faith was upstairs, taking care of Robin, Angel was in his office with Gunn, and Fred and Wesley were suspiciously absent. Buffy smiled at that. She had noticed how changed Wesley was the other night, more mature, more… manly. She thought Fred was a sweet girl, based on the way she was trying to help everyone last night. But more than that, she noticed the looks they threw at each other when they thought no-one was watching.

Not seeing any of the Scobys in the lobby, she went to the kitchen, where she found them talking animatedly, all with bright smiles on their faces. She smiled again, thanking whoever was watching over them that they managed to survive another apocalypse.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" They turned to greet her, and Dawn jumped happily in her arms.

"Oh my God, Buffy, you won't believe what happened!" she squealed.

"Oh, you'd be surprised how much I can believe." Her sister replied dryly.

"I dreamt with mom last night. And she told me: Wait for me…"

"I love you." Buffy completed in a small voice, her eyes widening and filling with tears."

"See, I told you she must of had a dream like that." Willow said, triumphantly. "It was Spike, right?" She asked the Slayer.

"Yes." She looked confused at the others. "You too?"

"Yep. Xander dreamt about Anya and me... it was Tara." She finished softly.

Buffy turned her attention to Giles, who remained silent during the younger one's exchange. Suddenly, her eyes filled with recognition. It could be only one person…

"Ms. Calendar?" she asked him, in a small voice.

He nodded, on his face beginning to take form a big smile, full of love, the kind that Buffy hasn't seen on her Watcher since their teacher died. Suddenly, she realized something and turned towards Willow.

"Will? Sorry to burst your bubble, but what about Kennedy?" The red-head's smile faded as she bowed her head.

"We broke up this morning. Last night… she heard me say Tara's name in my sleep." Buffy winced; that couldn't have been fun.

"She confronted me and said that she was sick of living in Tara's shadow all the time." She sighed. "Apparently, this wasn't the first time." She rose from her seat and went to the window.

"I was the one who said to break-up. I told her that I still love Tara and that, no matter how much I cared about Kennedy, I couldn't forget her." She turned back to them with a serene smile on her face. "Look, I know what you're thinking, but I didn't do it because of the dream. Not entirely. It's just that it wasn't fair to Kennedy, nor to me, for that matter, to continue this relationship while I'm still in love with Tara. And even if she comes back to me or not, I realized I'm just not ready yet to be with someone else."

She looked in their eyes, a little afraid that she would find in them disappointment, but let out a relieved breath when she encountered only love and support. Xander rose from his seat and approached her, taking her hands in his.

"We're with you, Will. It doesn't matter who you choose, we'll always be by your side." He hugged her, and soon they were joined by Buffy and Dawn.

Giles smiled with affection at the small group. After seven years and more trials that anyone deserves, they still stood together, like day one. Well, maybe except for Dawn. Over the years, he began to consider himself a father to them, more so after Joyce passed away. They were the most important persons to him in the world, but it seems as if he will have another one back.

Jenny…

He still dreamt and remembered everything about her. Her smile, as bright as the sun. Her eyes and hair, as dark as the night. God, how he missed her! More than five years have passed, but there wasn't a day that he wouldn't think of her. He kept the quartz stone that Willow found though Jenny's belongings as close to him as possible.

He knew that Buffy, Dawn, Willow and Xander felt the same. They have all lost their loved ones to the Hellmouth. He just hoped and prayed that their dreams were true, for all their sake.

* * *

After Buffy ate too, Giles retired to his room until Wesley returned and Dawn went to the other Slayers. Buffy, Willow and Xander weren't in a mood for chatter, so they decided to go out and do a little shopping, since neither had any spear clothes. They were in the lobby when the hotel doors opened and Fred and Wesley entered, both wearing grim expressions. Buffy frowned and the Scooby core approached them.

"Hey, what's the what?" she asked, while her and Willow embraced Fred.

"I'll leave you to talk. I have to go see Giles." Wesley excused himself, after kissing the girls on the cheek and shaking Xander's hand.

"Oh, he's in his room. He said that you go see him after you're back." supplied Willow.

"Thank you, Willow." With a smile, he was off towards the stairs. Buffy turned towards Fred again.

"So, what happened? Where were you guys?"

"We were visiting Cordy at the hospital." She replied, sobering again. The trio frowned, not understanding.

"Cordy? What happened? Why is she in a hospital?"

Fred sighed. This was going to be a long story.

"You know what? Let's go out, have a coffee, and I'll tell you all about it."

* * *

The three were staring at Fred as she finished her story, with the mouths wide open.

"Wow" Xander was, unsurprisingly, the first to speak. "So Queen C really grew up, after all." The girls shot him glares. "Oh come on, don't tell me you weren't thinking the same." Buffy and Willow shared guilty looks. Fred smiled, knowing from Angel's stories the relationships between Cordy and the rest of the group.

"Well, technically," she said, slowly, "she kinda was that 'Queen C' you mentioned, but yeah, she was more responsible." They chuckled, but the mood became serious shortly.

"So there isn't any change? She's still in a coma?" God, these words sounded so wrong! Cordelia, so full of life, energy, and more irony that was healthy, was laying on a bed, dead to the world but the machines that maintained her alive.

'But,' Buffy thought optimistically, 'she's from Sunnydale. This can't possibly be the end of her.'

They stood in silence for a while, thinking about Cordy. With a sigh, Fred turned to the others and flashed them a grin.

"So, how about that shopping?"

* * *

The raven-haired goddess sat in one of her sisters' library, seated on a divan with a book in her hands, but staring blankly in space. She was thinking about her wedding day, more than two millennia ago. Just the thought made her smile. The day had been perfect. All of her and her husband's families were with them, except one, but that had been expected. She remembered her mother's happy face, her in-laws bursting with pride and holding hands for a change. But most of all she remembered him. His eyes were so full with love that she thought she would drown if she looked in them one more second.

But she couldn't look away, either. Who would've guessed they would ever reconcile after everything? But time proved that their love was too great to be put out so easily. In a few days it was going to be their anniversary again. She chuckled. Even after more than 2000 years, he never forgot it and always managed to surprise her. She was just pondering where they would go this time when a flash of gold filled the room. When it dissipated, another goddess stood in the room.

Smaller than the first one, she had red hair and was dressed in golden armor. Her ice-grey eyes were warm when they settled on her sister-in-law. She sat down next to her.

"Hello, sister, how are you?" she asked. The raven-haired one smiled back at her.

"I'm good. You? Is something bothering you?" she asked, seeing a little frown on the others face.

"No, not exactly. I just heard a prayer and wanted to speak to you."

"A prayer? From who?"

"One of your champions, the Watcher. He prayed that their dreams would come true." She had risen from her seat and was now looking from the window. The other smiled slightly. She knew that not everyone in her family was happy about helping 'her' Champions, as they were spoken to by some, but she knew that, in time, they would see the wisdom in her acts. Apparently, one of them already was. She rose as well and joined her.

"And what exactly was in that prayer that managed to unsettle the Goddess of Wisdom?" she asked with amusement. The other Goddess turned to her, also sporting a wry grin.

"He wasn't praying only for him, but for all of them." She paused, looking somewhere behind the horizon. "After everything they went through, they still have love and compassion in them to share with each other. I have to admit that they earned my admiration."

They sat in silence for a while, before the read-headed one looked to the other with a sly smile.

"You know, the story of the Slayer and the Vampire reminded me of another one." The other turned, blushing a little.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Come on, sister," The Goddess of Wisdom replied, "Doesn't it seem familiar? She was good, he was bad. He tried to kill her, but then discovered he was in love with her and wanted to help her. She didn't trust him at first, but in the end she fell in love with him, too."

"Okay, so it _may_ seem a little familiar." The dark one acceded. They looked at each other and began to laugh. After they quieted down, the grey-eyed one smiled softly.

"You have my word that I will do everything in my power to help them be together again, just like I helped you and my brother." The other's eyes filled with gratitude.

"Thank you." she whispered as they hugged.

* * *

They returned at the hotel many hours later, when the sun was already beginning its path down. After hugging and wishing each other a good night, they returned to their room.

Meanwhile, Willow was thinking about her dream. She was excited about seeing Tara again and having her close, but she was also worried. Tara had died more than a year ago, and she wasn't sure she wanted her to be pulled out of Heaven. Because Tara could only be in Heaven, there was no other choice for the shy, loving Wicca. She had seen Buffy struggling through life last year and she didn't want Tara to go through that. She preferred to live without her, than to have only a shadow of her lover next to her.

But there was something that gave her hope. When they brought Buffy back, it was because THEY wanted to and missed her and actually thought she was in Hell. But now, The Powers That Be were giving them their loved ones back. That had to count for something, right?

With that the last thought in her mind, the read-headed witch fell asleep with a smile on her face and a hope in her heart that , maybe, everything will be alright now.

* * *

Buffy was standing in the balcony of her room, thinking about everything that happened in the last few days. The destruction of her home, the deaths of Spike, Anya and some of the new Slayers, her friends' and Watcher's acceptance of Spike, their dreams…

She hadn't want to think about anything last night, not to mention she was so exhausted that she fell asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow. But now, there wasn't anything stopping her.

She wished her mother was there, with a cup of steaming coca and willing to listen and comfort her daughter as always. God, how she missed her! When she appeared to her this year, she had thought in the beginning that The First was impersonating Joyce to cause them more pain. But soon she realized that her mother had appeared before her surrounded by a light that The First was incapable of falsifying. Now, she was sure that it had been her mother, with the help of The Powers, trying once again to help lift a little the pressure on her eldest shoulders.

Buffy's train of thought was interrupted by a knock at the door. Sensing a human (and immensely happy that she didn't have to face Angel), Buffy said it was open. She was feeling too good in the slight breeze to move. Dawn entered and approached her sister.

"Dawnie?" she frowned, "What happened?"

"Nothing, nothing." Dawn assured her sister quickly. "I just couldn't sleep and I haven't seen you since breakfast." She leaned against the railing, watching the ocean. Satisfied that it didn't seem anything serious, Buffy relaxed and turned her eyes to the ocean as well. For a few minutes, the sisters simply stood together, enjoying the view, the quiet and the opportunity to do so.

The moments when they could simply be together, without having to worry about demons or money were very rare these days and, because of that, extremely cherished. After a while, Buffy heard Dawn sigh and whisper:

"This is nice…"

With a smile, she pulled her little (by age, anyway) sister close to her.

"Yes, it really is." Dawn turned to her, returning the smile and putting her arm against Buffy's waist. They stayed like that for a few more minutes, smiling, happy that they once again had the chance to be, even for a short time, two normal sisters. But, soon, Dawn's yawn broke the moment and Buffy laughed.

"You should go to bed, Dawnie, it's late." She said, and Dawn grinned, noting that, even if her sister's voice was caring, she gave her a suggestion, not an order. She sighed, happy that she finally understood that Dawn wasn't a baby anymore.

"Okay. Good night, sis!" she replied, kissing her on the cheek.

"Good night, Dawnie."

Buffy walked her to the door, but, when she wanted to close it after Dawn, her senses started buzzing. A vampire was nearby, but it wasn't any vampire. It was an Aurelian. And he or she was in the balcony. Buffy frowned; it could only be two vampires, and she wasn't very keen on having another 'talk' with Angel. But when she turned around after softly closing the door, it wasn't Spike's grand-sire that stood behind her. It was his sire.

"Hello, sunshine." Dru said, a sane smile on her face.

"Dru!" she exclaimed, surprised, before she began to grin herself.

* * *

AN: SURPRISE!! Yeah, I brought Dru into this, too. I can honestly say that I love The Scourge of Europe, even Angel, but only when he's far, far, far away from Buffy and Spike. Also, in the first chapter I said that there was going to be a small crossover with Xena, the Warrior Princess. Now, basing on that, who can guess who were the Gods from the 2nd and 3rd chapter? Leave it in your reviews :D:D


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: First of all I would like to thank all who reviewed: **Kina Kalamari, applemysteries, MafiaPrincess09, Sailor Sayuri, YueLilianPotter, Britany **and** Sailor-Lit **or/and favorite this story. You have no idea how much this means to me!**

**Secondly, I want to make it clear that, while I don't hate Angel, I can't help but view him as an 'all-or-nothing' person. Even though I strongly believe that he loved Cordy, he would've never agreed to Buffy and Spike's relationship and he would've been like a thorn in their side.**

**And thirdly, I have to say I'm very disappointed nobody knew which characters from 'Xena: Warrior Princess' I introduced in the story. Shame on you! Hope you'll figure it out until the next chapter! In the meanwhile, I didn't put them in this chapter, but they will be here in the next one.**

**Okay, in this chapter you'll see how Buffy and Dru became friends :D**

**Chapter 4**

_*Flashback*_

_A cave, in Africa…_

Spike was on the floor, breathing heavily. His body was covered in burns and bruises.

"Give what I want, so she can have what she deserves…" he rasped, obviously at the end of his strengths.

"We shall return… your soul!" A clawed hand landed on his chest, making it glow. Spike screamed.

* * *

_At the same time, in California, not far from Los Angeles…_

A raven-haired beauty was walking through a forest. Suddenly, her eyes started to glow and she screamed. After a while, she stopped and started to cry. If someone would've walked near her, they would've heard her whisper.

"My William… what have you done to us?"

* * *

_Two days later, in Sunnydale…_

Buffy was patrolling, for once alone. Dawn had gone with Janice to see a movie and she had the night all to herself. And it was boring!!! She hadn't encountered a single vamp or demon.

'Just my lucky night.' The Slayer thought dryly.

Just like every night since… _he_ left, she let Restfield at the end. But when she passed Sp… _his_ crypt, her senses started buzzing. Her heart actually stopped for a few seconds, before she realized it wasn't him, but another vampire, who also felt familiar. She entered carefully, half-hoping she was going to find Harmony. That's when she heard crying.

She looked around, but didn't see anyone, so she climbed down to the lower level. The place still wasn't fully cleaned, there were a few pieces of debris in a corner, but the bed and a few carpets managed to cover the rest.

Buffy tried hard to stop herself from remembering anything that happened here. She tried to convince herself that it didn't matter anymore, that they were done and there was nothing that could fix it. Not that she wanted to. Of course not. She closed her eyes briefly and when she opened them she looked towards the bed. There, with her knees drawn to her chest and her forehead resting on them was Drusilla. Crying. And seemingly unaware that the very Slayer was standing two feet from her.

Buffy frowned. She hadn't seen Sp… _his_ sire since he first told her he loved her. And those chills that traveled down her spine every time she remembered that episode were from disgust. Absolutely. Yes, sir! Anyway, that time, Dru had left proclaiming that Sp… Argh! _He_ was lost to her. So what was she doing back? And why was she crying? Buffy's blood froze.

'Oh, God, Please let him be alright!'

Se approached the desolate vampiress slowly.

"Dru?" she called softly, not wanting to frighten her. The master vampire jumped, looking scared and… sane?!

"Slayer…" she whispered, her eyes going even wider." 'm sorry, I know I shouldn't be here… I just came to find my…" she suddenly looked down, ashamed. "Sorry, sunshine I meant your William."

Buffy recoiled, as if slapped, and turned her head.

"He's not mine, Dru. Not anymore. He left." She had wanted her voice to be strong, indifferent, but it came slightly strangled at the end. She took a moment to compose herself, before turning to the other woman. (And since when was she thinking of Drusilla as a woman, and not a monster?!)

Dru was staring at her, still looking a little scared, but with a deep understanding in her eyes. Did she mention that she looked saner that Buffy had ever seen her?

"Of course he's yours, lamb, everyone can see that. Once William gives his heart to someone, it's forever." And as much as she wanted to, Buffy couldn't stop the small flinch that came with the pet name, so similar to another's.

"Then he's yours, because you were the one he gave it to in the first time." And that was not envy in her voice, or jealousy. No way. To her surprise, Dru smiled and shook her head.

"I never said he didn't love me, sunshine. But he never truly gave me his heart. And I never let him, even when he tried. I always knew he wasn't destined to me, but to someone made of light and love." She looked down, remorseful. "Sweet William is too good for the likes of me. He always was." And the tears started pouring again.

Buffy's eyes widened again. Since when did a soulless monster feel remorse? Or wasn't she… No. It couldn't be. Then again, she was an Aurelian.

She approached the bed and sat down. After a moment of indecision, she stretched her hand and placed it upon Dru's. The vampiress gave a start and looked from Buffy's hand to her eyes with uncertainty, fear and more that a little awe.

"Dru, I need to ask you something and you have to tell me the truth, okay?" Dru tilted her head (in an _oh-so familiar _way) then nodded slowly. "Have you eaten any gipsy lately? Or angered a witch?"

Dru looked a little lost, then comprehension filled her gaze.

"No, sunshine, I didn't do anything. It was William."

Buffy looked stunned. "What? But… the chip… he can't hurt anyone!"

Dru was shaking her head, knowing the Slayer would jump to conclusions.

"He didn't kill anyone, lamb. He asked for it. For you. To give you what you deserve. And somehow, whoever granted his wish thought that I should receive mine back, too."

After a few minutes of staring mouth-open at Drusilla, the Slayer began to feel something usually associated with the members of the Aurelian clan: anger and disbelief.

"He WHAT????" She rose from the bed and started pacing. "Why the hell would he want to have a soul? He knows how painful it is, he saw how Angel struggled with his! Who even gave him that stupid idea?!" Buffy continued to rant, not actually expecting any answer, while Dru looked at her, partly amused and partly confused.

"He only wanted you to love him, sunshine. He thought that, if he would have his soul back, you would love him back." Buffy turned towards her, eyes blazing with anger, but the other woman could see hurt and self-hatred in them, too.

"But why? Why would he think … " At Drusilla's raised eyebrow, Buffy blushed and looked down. "I never meant it." She whispered. "All the times I told him he was soulless … I didn't meant it." She let herself fall on the bed. "It's not him who's the soulless one. It's me."

She felt a hand touch her shoulder. When she turned her head, she saw Dru looking at her with understanding.

"You're not soulless, lamb. You were just trying to keep things the way you were thought: peoples good and demons bad. It's not your fault that not all vampires follow the rules." she said, with a wry smile.

"How do you know all this?" Buffy asked. She knew she was the only one to blame, but, strangely the vampire beside her was trying to console her. Really, what was it with the Aurelians and their power to love?

"The stars told me." The dark-haired beauty replied bitterly. Buffy frowned at the sudden change in Dru's voice.

"Okay, don't bite my head off or something, but how are you not … you know … crazy?" she asked, genuine confusion lacing her voice. Dru turned her head and looked down again. For a few moments neither said anything, one waiting for an answer, while the other tried to form one.

"I don't quite know." She replied in the end. "I guess it works differently when the vampire in question was already off her rockers." She let a weak laugh that held no trace of humor. Buffy remembered what she read about Dru, how Angelus had tortured her and her family, turning her when she was about to take her vows as a nun. Looking at her now, she could easily see that young woman, terrified that she was a tool of Satan himself.

In a moment, a decision had formed in her mind. She wouldn't – _couldn't_ – let her become prisoner once again to those demons that had plagued her for more that a century. She felt as if she owned her something, simply because she made Spike and made it possible for them to meet.

"You can't stay here." She said with finality. Dru looked up, the fear and uncertainty back in her eyes.

"I… I know, sunshine. I'll go, I promise. And I won't come back… I promise." Her voice shock slightly, showing her anxiety. Buffy's eyes softened, realizing her mistake.

"I didn't mean it like that, Dru. I meant to say that it's not safe for you here, in the crypt. You'll come with me, to my house."

"I will?" The vampiress asked, her voice full of awe and wonder. Buffy's face softened even more seeing her look so small and lost.

"Yes, Dru. Come on. I'm going to take care of you." The look in Dru's eyes deepened even more when she saw the Slayer reaching out a hand for her. After a few moments of indecision, she lifted her hand and grasped Buffy's.

* * *

For the next few weeks, Dru remained at the Summers' house. The only ones that knew that were Buffy and Dawn. The look on Drusilla's face when Buffy welcomed her in her house was very similar to that of Spike's, when the Slayer reposted her invitation, before the final battle with Glory. It broke Buffy heart when she thought about him and she knew that having Dru there, in her house, would be even more difficult, but her instincts told her that she had to take care of the vampiress.

Dawn quickly accepted Dru as a friend and she spent a lot of time just talking to her while she told stories of her life, much as Spike used to. Most of these times, Buffy preferred to listen to them from a distance, wanting to hear more about Spike's life, but not wanting Dawn or Dru to know that. Although she suspected Dru knew, since she would sometimes threw her knowing looks.

After Dawn's first day of school and Buffy's encounter with a mad Spike, she came home and told Dru everything: their first agreement, the time he came back to Sunnydale to prove Dru that he was the same by killing Buffy, the Initiative, Glory, her death and resurrection, their affair and how after pushing him so far, he left after a mad attempt at proving her that she loved him. By the time she was done, Dawn had joined them and the three of them were in tears. Dawn lashed at Buffy, angry at her behavior, but Dru calmed her down.

"It wasn't easy for your sister to go through all of that alone, knowing that she wouldn't have her friends' approval if she came clean with their relationship, nibblet." She reminded Dawn gently. "And the pain that you feel when heaven is taken away from you is something neither of us can comprehend. Maybe it wasn't the best way to deal with it, but neither of us can change that now, and certainly not by blaming Buffy."

Even though it took her a while, she managed to convince Dawn that it wasn't really their business how Buffy and Spike behaved. But Dawn wasn't the only one that needed conviction. Seeing Spike in that state only brought back to Buffy all the times she unconsciously pushed him towards this. After a few days, she decided that she had to see that he get better, so Dru said that she could leave the house, since Spike would be able to sense her and they agreed that it would only confuse him even more. And so, Dru left, promising the Summers' sister that she would take care of her and that they would see each other again.

* * *

**A/N 2: Hey! Sorry for the short chapter, but I promise to make it up to you and to update the next one more quickly. So, what do you think? Believable or not?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: First of all, I wanted to thank you all for your reviews; it really means a lot to me that so many people like this story. On that note, I want to thank **Compellling Chrissy, TillieBaby, Sailor-Lit, Spygrrl, angelloverkk, Kriti, spike'smate, Kina Kalamari. Julia, Rae F. Scott, megumisakura, FaithHopeNShift **and **RiverTheKittyKat**. Also, thank you all who marked it as a favorite or put this story on story alert or author alert!**

**A/N2: Secondly, I know the Angel bit might be a little confusing and I should've cleared the LA crew's situation in the first chapter. In my universe, Angel did a deal with W&H so that they give Connor a new life and Cordy the medical attention she needed and, in return, Angel would stay clear of their business. I have to admit I didn't really see much of '_Angel' _in the first 4 seasons, only taking a real interest in it once Spike came on board, so I don't really know how exactly they got to that point. And I don't really care, either :p As for the amulet, let's just say that The Powers That Be gave it to him. I may or may nor elaborate on this later, but don't hold your breath.**

**And now, on with the story...**

* * *

Chapter 5

_Previously…_

_Buffy walked her to the door, but, when she wanted to close it after Dawn, her senses started buzzing. A vampire was nearby, but it wasn't any vampire. It was an Aurelian. And he or she was in the balcony. Buffy frowned; it could only be two vampires, and she wasn't very keen on having another 'talk' with Angel. But when she turned around after softly closing the door, it wasn't Spike's grand-sire that stood behind her. It was his sire._

"_Hello, sunshine." Dru said, a sane smile on her face._

"_Dru!" she exclaimed, surprised, before she began to grin herself._

The Slayer ran to her friend, hugging her, with Dru responding eagerly. After a few more moments, the duo separated from each other.

"God, Dru, you have no idea how much I've missed you!" Buffy said, her eyes shinning with emotion. "Where have you been all this time? Me and Dawnie were worried sick!"

"I was around, lamb. I couldn't risk dear William finding me or my secret." The vampiress replied. "It would've only added to his guilt and, from what I gathered, his strength and balance were too important for the battle. He didn't need my burden as well." She looked away for a moment. "I felt it… when he died…" she whispered, turning mournful eyes towards Buffy. "I felt him burn…"

At that, the Slayer's tears began their course down her cheeks. It was hard enough imagining what Spike had went through after she left him in the hellmouth, but to actually hear it from Dru… Dru, who had felt what he did… She shivered and turned towards the other woman.

"Are you okay? Did it have any … side-effects?" she enquired, concerned.

"I'm fine, sunshine, nothing happened to me." Dru calmed her. "I didn't know what it was, at first, but then I realized. I had seen this, earlier…" she drifted of, looking away again. Buffy narrowed her eyes.

"Earlier? How much 'earlier'?" She couldn't believe it. Dru had known thin would happen, and hadn't said anything to warn her? To warn _him_?

"After Angelus." Dru said, preparing for the Slayer's legendary anger. She wasn't disappointed.

"What? You knew for five years and didn't say anything?" Buffy couldn't believe it! She had thought Drussila cared about Spike enough to want to save him, at least. How could she have done this?

"Lamb, listen to me." The dark-haired vampiress pleaded. "When I had the vision, I didn't know what it meant exactly. I only saw you two in a cave, and that William was burning and I thought it was because of you, that he sacrificed himself for you. I told him then that he tasted like ashes, because every time I would close my eyes I would see him burning. I realized then that my time with him had ended and that he was forever lost to me. So I sent him away, not wanting to see him wasting away because of a love he didn't even know was blooming inside of him." She stopped, turning her back to Buffy. Even though she knew Buffy and Spike were destined to be together, she couldn't help the sadness that enveloped her every time she thought of her past with Spike. But now wasn't the time for bitter-sweet memories. She turned her dark eyes back to Buffy.

"A couple of days before… the battle, I had another vision. Two actually. The first was just like the one I had those years ago, but the other…" The emotion in her eyes and voice changed, from sorrow to awe, and she took a moment as if to recapture whatever bliss that second vision gave her.

"What about the other, Dru?" The Slayer asked softly, but the increasing tempo of her heartbeat gave away her eagerness at hearing the answer. The other women returned her eyes to her.

"I saw redemption, lamb, redemption for all of us. The fulfillment of all our deepest wishes, made true by the Powers That Be themselves."

"But when-"

"Soon, sunshine. Very soon." Suddenly, the tense mood was broken by Dru's grin. "And that's all you're getting out of me for now." The Slayer's face fell.

"Aw, come on, Dru! Tell me more! Please?" She put on her best innocent face, even batting her eyelashes. Drusilla raised one eyebrow, her face serious, but her eyes full of mirth.

"I do believe you're trying that with the wrong Aurelian. You do know I'm not William, right?" The blonde's smile turned into a pout, while the both of them tried to control their laughter.

"Well, it always worked with him. It was worth trying." She harrumphed, turning her head to the right, with her nose up high in the air. But when she looked out of the corner of her eye at Dru, that was it. They both lost it, their laughter filling Buffy's room. Thank the gods only Dawn's room was closer to hers, and everyone knew that girl could sleep through a hurricane.

"So tell me, what more happened on the hellmouth this year?"

* * *

After a few hours, Buffy had finished telling Dru all about the potentials-turned-slayers, the First and the gang, and was currently sitting on the bed, with her head in the other's woman lap, who was playing with her hair.

"Will you miss it?" The vampiress asked softly after a few moments of silence.

"Miss what?" Buffy turned her eyes to meet Dru's, the confusion clear in them.

"Being _The_ Slayer, the only one in the entire world…" Her expression turned thoughtful then.

"I don't know. I haven't been the only one in six years, to be exact, but I've always felt so. Except for the brief times I worked with Kendra or Faith, I was always alone in this. Of course, I had Giles and the gang and mom, but they couldn't really understand what it was to be me. Not even Kendra or Faith did. Kendra … she was all about the rules." A wry smile tugged at her lips. "Giles adored her. She knew the Slayer's handbook by heart."

A haunted look appeared in Drusilla's eyes at the mention of the dark-skinned Slayer. Even though she had asked Buffy for forgiveness the other summer for that death (and boy, was that a nice conversation. NOT!), it still pained her to think about it. The Slayer saw that and rose, grasping the other woman's hands in hers.

"Stop it! We talked about this. And although I'd like to think otherwise, I know it will always be a sore point, but we can't keep thinking about all the things you did. _You_ can't keep thinking about all the things you did. That road only leads to dark alleys, and rats, and a very smelly future! And I'll be damned if I let you do this to yourself!" Her voice softened and she brought a hand up to raise Dru's head. "You're my friend now, whether you like it or not. And I'm not abandoning my friends; you should know that about me."

Dru's pain filled eyes slowly began to brighten with tears and she lunged forward to wrap her arms around the blonde's small frame. Buffy held her, rocking her slightly, just as she had done last year, when some of the nights were particularly rough.

Slowly, the sobs tuned into small sniffs, and the two women disentangled. Although Drusilla's eyes still held guilt over her past actions, guilt that Buffy knew from watching Angel and Spike never truly disappeared, they were lighter, with a sparkle of hope. Hope that someday, somehow, she will be known for more that a crazy, bloodthirsty vampire. Hope that she will be able to find her true path, at last. Hope that light and goodness will surround her from now on, not death and cruelty. Hope that she was finally part of a family, a family that loved her and that she loved in return, unconditionally.

"Thank you, sunshine." She whispered, closing her eyes and lowering her head in Buffy's lap, switching their position from earlier.

"Don't mention it." The blonde replied softly. After a few more minutes, Dru broke the silence again.

"What are you going to do now? With the slayers, I mean." Buffy sighed.

"I don't now. I'm responsible for them, now. I took their choice away, completely messing with their lives." It was Dru's turn to act as the voice of reason for the dejected blonde.

"None of this is your fault, lamb. You did give them a choice, before the battle. They wouldn't have accepted your proposal if they wouldn't have wanted it. They knew what they were getting themselves into, you took them patrolling and showed them what a slayer's life means." Her voice softened, her eyes now filled with determination to make the young woman see her true value.

"Did you stop to think that you gave these girls a purpose, a new meaning? You know that, although it brought you pain and suffering, your calling brought a sense of fulfillment in your life. Can you honestly tell me that you don't like the feeling you get every time you save someone? Every time you stop an apocalypse?" The corners of her mouth turned upwards and Buffy nodded sheepishly.

"Buffy, you aren't the best Slayer in history for naught. You have done more good, saved more people and lived longer than any other Slayer. And you did it by listening to your heart and following your instincts. Don't doubt them now. You did what you had to do and you didn't force anyone to stand by your side. Each and every one of them choosed to do so through the good and the bad because they wanted to, because you inspire such loyalty in people and demons alike that you're not even capable of understanding."

This time, it was the Slayer that threw her arms around the vampiress, while shedding tears. It took a little longer for them to calm down this time, but at last they sat, Indian-style on the bed, facing each other.

"I truly don't know what to do with them, Dru" the Slayer sighed. "I don't have the money to support them and I can't turn to the Council since it was blown up. Not that I would have expected much from them, but I think they would have at least helped the girls. But now, I really don't know what to think. And frankly, I can't think of my future, much less theirs, while Spike isn't back to me." She dropped her head in her hands, groaning. "You have no idea how much I want to be a little girl now and let my mom take care of everything." She suddenly raised her head, her eyes sparkling with excitement. "Oh my god, I totally forgot to tell you!"

And she began to tell her all about her dream and the fact that the others also had the same dreams, the only variation being the person in them.

"Do you think it's true?" she asked the brunette in such a small and hopeful voice, that she couldn't help a little laugh and enveloping her in her arms.

"I think that the Powers are going to reward all the good you have done, sunshine. And what better way than to make your family whole again?" She tried to make it as a joke, but Buffy could hear the wistfulness in her voice. Leaning back, she looked the other woman straight in the eye, trying to convince her of the truth.

"You do realize that you're part of that family, right?" Dru's eyes widened in awe, reminding Buffy so much of her childe that tears sprung again in her eyes. "Dru, didn't you hear me say you're my friend now? My friends are my family, always have been and always will be. It doesn't matter if we're fighting a new Big Bad or if we're shopping at the mall." Dru began to laugh then and Buffy joined her. After recovering, Buffy braced herself slightly for what she was about to say.

"It's time, Dru. I want to tell all of them about you, about the past year. They need to know." She paused slightly. "_He_ needs to know." Dru's face betrayed her panic for a moment, before she rose and went to look out the window. Buffy stayed put, letting the other women compose herself.

"I know." She whispered after a moment. "I always knew this day will come, but I thought… I _hoped_…" She turned pleading eyes to the Slayer, showing her fear at coming face to face with her Sire. Buffy rose and went to her, taking her hands in hers and giving them a little squeeze.

"I know." She said simply. And she did. In the few weeks Drusilla stayed at her house, her nightmares changed between the crimes she committed herself and the ones that were committed against her. By her Sire. By her lover. By her tormentor. By Angelus. And while Angel may not be the same vampire he was then, he still bore the same face. Buffy tried to communicate all her love and support in her gaze and felt a thrill of satisfaction when the fear and panic on Dru's face began to retreat.

"I'll be there. I'll be by your side as long as you want me." She grinned suddenly and threw the brunette a wink. "You're family, remember?" At this, the vampiress relaxed and began to laugh while embracing the smaller woman. After they broke apart, Buffy dried her tears with her sleeve.

"Boy, did we cry this night or not?" This brought forth another round of laughter, although shorter and definitely lighter. Dru looked at her and asked simply: "When?"

"Tomorrow." Although she had expected that, she still flinched a little. "Stop worrying." Buffy scolded lightly. "I told you I'll be there. Not to mention Dawn will be ecstatic when she sees you again." Dru's eyes lightened up at that. The love for the Summers women was apparently something else she got from her childe.

"Tell me more about the nibblet. How was school? How's her fighting?..."

Suffice to say, neither got any sleep that night.

* * *

A/N3: I know, I know, not much action, but I felt this was needed for what comes next and for Buffy and Dru's relationship. _Sisterly_ relationship. So, what do you think? If there are any of you still interested in this, that is. And also, although most of your answers were correct, I've decided to let the introduction of the PTB in another chapter :D


End file.
